<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Kiss Might Kill Me by witchy_alien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839554">Your Kiss Might Kill Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien'>witchy_alien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shenanigans in Brazil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Shouyou meet up for lunch in Brazil. Shouyou is very into everything Oikawa's mouth is doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Kiss Might Kill Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlqkQRQSn40">The words are hushed let's not get busted. Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou watched water slip down Oikawa’s chin. Oikawa’s lips shined with the water on his lips. He smiled at Shouyou and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was unreadable and it made Shouyou anxious. Shouyou couldn’t stop staring and he knew that Oikawa knew. </p>
<p>Oikawa wasn’t stupid. He was very aware of everything he was doing, Shouyou was sure. Shouyou concentrated on the way Oikawa took another bite of his food. Sitting across from him had its benefits along with all the other problems. The problems that were currently short circuiting Shouyou’s brain. </p>
<p>It had to be the heat. It was definitely the heat. Shouyou reached for his glass to drink the remainder of his water. He wanted to at least pretend he wasn’t hyper focused on Oikawa’s mouth. </p>
<p>Ice hit his lips, tearing his attention away from Oikawa. He let out a noise of surprise. He tried to play off that he completely intended to do that. He told himself that he meant to do that. It was already too late, though. He spoke the words aloud before his brain caught up.</p>
<p>Oikawa covered his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his laugh, “You good?” </p>
<p>Shouyou pouted. This was unfair. Even with a dying fan that was doing its best at cooling their space from the hot summer heat Oikawa looked unbothered. His skin looked like it absolutely flourished in the sun. Meanwhile Shouyou was struggling to not burn everyday on the beach. </p>
<p>Oikawa let out a laugh. It sounded so nice to hear which annoyed Shouyou. It made his skin tingle and his stomach turn. </p>
<p>“Where are you staying?” Oikawa leaned over the table. </p>
<p>Shouyou could respond. He should respond. But his focus was on Oikawa licking his lips. It was like he didn’t understand the use of a napkin. Shouyou met his eyes and blushed. </p>
<p>Oikawa knew what he was doing. </p>
<p>Shouyou couldn’t tell if he was sweating from the heat or arousal. It was probably both. He held eye contact for almost an uncomfortable amount of time. He wanted to find out if Oikawa was just messing around? </p>
<p>Did Shouyou care if he was? </p>
<p>“An apartment down the road,” Shouyou finally answered, “I have a roommate.” He didn’t know why he said that. He should have just screamed, ‘Sorry! We’re eye fucking right now, but if we go to my place there’s a huge chance we won’t be alone.’ </p>
<p>“Are they home?” Oikawa tapped his fingers on the table. He was an annoying genius. </p>
<p>Shouyou didn’t know what his next move should be. He could just stare at Oikawa the rest of the day. Memorize every inch of his face and just imagine what they could do. A bigger part of him wanted to do more. It was impulsive and stupid. </p>
<p>It was exciting. </p>
<p>Shouyou found out that Pedro was out for the evening. It was like the universe was blessing Shouyou. He took a moment to thank whoever made this moment happen. </p>
<p>It was something he would have never imagined. It was something he probably couldn’t tell his friends, especially Kageyama, about. It was like an amazing little secret. A moment to explore and touch another person. Someone who everyone raved over. Someone who was familiar.</p>
<p>Shouyou was irritated with himself at how much he wanted Oikawa. Before they even took their shoes off Shouyou pulled him down for a kiss. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him. </p>
<p>Shouyou laughed nervously as he led them to his bedroom. Shouyou sat on his bed and looked up. Oikawa removed his shirt. Shouyou had seen him without a shirt before, but this was different. Obviously, he told himself, it was a different situation. </p>
<p>Shouyou had his hands on Oikawa’s waist. His eyes drifted to Oikawa’s visible hard on through his shorts. Shouyou gulped. His entire face felt overheated. </p>
<p>“We can just kiss,” Oikawa’s hand gently turned Shouyou’s head up. </p>
<p>Shouyou shook his head a little too hard. He paused, feeling dizzy, “I want to!” He tried to calm himself down, “I really want to, um, I want,” he looked down and then back up. </p>
<p>Oikawa pushed Shouyou back onto the mattress. He climbed on top, careful not to put his entire weight on Shouyou. He kissed down Shouyou’s neck. His fingers danced around the hem of Shouyou’s shirt. Shouyou let out a small moan when he felt Oikawa grind against him. </p>
<p>Oikawa did it again. He helped Shoyou out of his shirt. Shouyou felt completely exposed. He was relieved when Oikawa went back to kissing down his chest and stomach. Shouyou laughed when his lips brushed against the skin right above his waistband. </p>
<p>“Ticklish?” Oikawa teased. </p>
<p>“Shut-up.”</p>
<p>Oikawa kissed him there again. “Stop, stop,” He pushed Oikawa’s head away, laughing. He looked down to Oikawa looking up at him with pink, wet lips. Shouyou’s hand was pressed against Oikawa’s forehead, frozen. Oikawa’s cheeks were a nice shade of pink. </p>
<p>Oikawa closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss Shouyou’s wrist. Shouyou relaxed his hand. He ran his fingers along the softness of Oikawa’s rosy cheeks. Oikawa took his hand and moved it to the back of his head. </p>
<p>Shouyou was confused at first, but was quick to catch up. Oikawa pulled Shouyou’s shorts down. Shouyou tightened his hand in Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa took him into his mouth. </p>
<p>Shouyou tried not coming right then and there. Oikawa was beautiful and knew what he was doing with his tongue. He kissed down Shouyou’s dick to his balls. He dragged his tongue up to the tip and took him back into his mouth. Oikawa had his hands on Shouyou’s hips and that was for the best. Shouyou wiggled and tried his best to fight off the urge to fuck into Oikawa’s mouth. </p>
<p>Just when Shouyou was about to come, Oikawa pulled off of him. Shouyou bit his lip watching Oikawa slip out of his pants. It took him a second to realize that Oikawa was talking to him. </p>
<p>“Is the heat getting to your head?” Oikawa helped Shouyou onto his lap. </p>
<p>They pressed their foreheads together. Shouyou took in the scent that was Oikawa. It was a mix of ocean and some forest-pine scent. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and tucked his head against his neck. </p>
<p>He kissed the soft skin, “Must be.” He licked and sucked at his neck. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s fingers dug deeper into his sides. Shouyou smiled and moved his hand between them. Feeling Oikawa in his hand was an entirely new experience that Shouyou could relive forever. He rubbed up and down to get a feel. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s breath was heavy as he stroked him. He chuckled, “You’re good with your hands.” </p>
<p>Shouyou couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. When he looked at his face in awe. Oikawa had his eyes closed and his lips were parted. He was panting and coming undone under Shouyou’s touch. </p>
<p>He wanted to try what Oikawa did on him. He scooted off of his lap and took an experimental lick. When there were no complaints he did it again. He slowly moved his mouth over Oikawa’s dick. He flattened his tongue to move up and down. Shouyou tried to hide the reaction he had when trying to deep throat him. </p>
<p>Oikawa let out a weak laugh. He lifted Shouyou’s head, signaling him to move back up to kiss him. Shouyou got comfortable on his lap again. Oikawa moved his hand between them, pressing their dicks together. </p>
<p>Shouyou wrapped his fingers around Oikawa and pumped alongside him. The saliva and pre-cum was all they had, but it didn’t take long for Shouyou to feel the build in his stomach. He closed his eyes, moving his hand faster on Oikawa’s dick. </p>
<p>Like hell he was going to cum before The King. </p>
<p>Oikawa dragged his thumb over the tip of his dick and that was it. He pulled Shouyou into a deep kiss. He licked the inside of Shouyou’s mouth. Shouyou felt the warmth from Oikawa’s release in his hand. He let himself go and moaned into the kiss. </p>
<p>They lazily made out. Both decided it would be easier to wipe their hands on Shouyou’s dirty shirt rather than get up. Shouyou didn’t want to leave the comfort of Oikawa’s lap. He could just close his eyes and take a nap right where he was.</p>
<p>“We should clean up,” Shouyou mumbled. </p>
<p>Oikawa hummed, “We should.” </p>
<p>Neither one of them moved. The room was silent. Shouyou wasn’t sure if he should be feeling uncomfortable or not. </p>
<p>Oikawa let out a small puff of air that led to full blown laughter. Shouyou joined in until they were both lying side by side. Shouyou had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. </p>
<p>“That was weird, right?” Shouyou rolled onto his back. </p>
<p>Oikawa rested his head on his hand, “It was kind of fun.” </p>
<p>Shouyou stared wide-eyed at him. There was no joking in his voice. The smile on Oikawa’s face made Shouyou’s heart go wild. </p>
<p>“Blah!” Shouyou kicked his legs, “I’m so mad you’re handsome.” </p>
<p>“I’m so mad you’re cute.” Oikawa ran his fingers along Shouyou’s lower stomach.</p>
<p>Shouyou laughed, “Oikawa,” he pushed his hand away. </p>
<p>“What?” He did it again. </p>
<p>Shouyou could be embarrassed by how easy he got hard again. Oikawa’s touch, even playfully, was still enough to get him worked up. </p>
<p>Oikawa noticed and slowly dragged his finger along the sensitive skin. He grinned and moved his hand down. Still sensitive, Shouyou moaned. </p>
<p>“So easy to turn on,” Oikawa mumbled against his skin. He kissed and played with Shouyou’s nipples. </p>
<p>“You just can’t keep up,” Shouyou said between breaths. </p>
<p>Oikawa paused what he was doing. For a moment Shouyou thought he said the wrong thing.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can’t?” Oikawa challenged. </p>
<p>Before he could respond Oikawa had Shouyou’s dick in his mouth. His fingers gripped onto the sides of Shouyou’s thighs. Shouyou could feel saliva slip down as Oikawa took him deeper. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s mouth was going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been looking up Mozart for 4 hours and in all this mania things led to Dashboard Confessionals (a band I obsessed over 10 years ago) and I was just thinking about Hinata's birthday (Cancer-Gemini cusp babbby). So I'm a sucker for this rare pair and I hope someone is too :)</p>
<p>Stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>